<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatterene vibe checks you by WritenPov91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783988">Hatterene vibe checks you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenPov91/pseuds/WritenPov91'>WritenPov91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenPov91/pseuds/WritenPov91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While you were exploring the wild area near lake outrage, you were suddenly knocked out by a sucker punch, as you awaken, an anthropomorphic hatterene is over you while sleep and began communicating with you telepathically sensing "tension" down your pants and is willing to help you.</p><p>(This was in response to my vote on what story I should work on post. I got 3 votes for this story, thank you for your support guys! Sorry if there's any bad grammar! Wrote this in 4 days between work hours)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader x pokemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hatterene vibe checks you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After defeating the champion, Leon, at the Galar league, you decided to go and explore the rest of the wild area after  celebrating your victory. There were many areas you have yet to explore in the wild area, your first destination was Lake Outrage. After crossing over the lake safely you encounter a wild, female, Gardevoir! You quietly approach it without it noticing you yet. You wanted a Female Gardevoir for a while now, but have yet to encounter one until now. As you get your ultra ball ready, your heart began racing at the thought of on how happy you'll be after catching this Gardevoir. But suddenly, you felt a strong heavy strike from the back of your head! You dont know what or who attacked you, your vision becomes blurry and then everything fades to black, as your body falls facedown on the ground.</p><p> You had no idea how long you been unconscious for. As you slowly awaken and began to open your eyes, first thing you see was the ceiling of a well lit cave, but you're were so deep into the cave, you had no idea if it was day time or night. You were laying on your back still, with your head looking to the left of you and you see a small fire, burning quietly, lightning the cave brightly. You finally notice that your head was resting on appears to be someone's lap. But not a another human's lap, but a pokemon! You have encountered a wild female Hatterene!</p><p>"No need to be alarmed, Human, I mean no harm?" Echoed the psychic/fairy type pokemon's voice inside your head. She used a sweet manner of tone, so her voice in your head wouldn't shock you. "I'm a leve 69 Hatterene, I used sucker punch to knock you unconscious, and brought you here against your wishes. Then I used heal pulse to treat the injury I gave you, to the back of your head." explained the pokemon while petting and stroking your head with that single arm she had, made up of her hair. Although her faux arm was made up of her hair, which also covered then rest of her perfect hourglass shaped body, giving the appearance as if she was wearing actual clothes like humans. The hair that made her arm almost felt like flesh or latex, almost a perfect mixture between the two. And the hair that made up her dress, felt a lot like silk, which you notice since she was resting your head on her lap.</p><p>"............"</p><p>"Why you ask? Well it was because I sensed your emotional vibrations from miles away, since you entered Lake Outrage. They drew me to you, then  when I notice when you were about to capture that Gardevoir, your emotional vibes spiked greatly went through the roof! So I had to stop you and bring you back here with me." Explained the Hatterene as her explanation just confuses you.</p><p> </p><p>"..............."</p><p>"What was wrong with your emotional vibes you ask? I sensed that you were planning to mate with Gardevoir after capturing it, and then relieving yourself all over her? Now, I don't understand why you would resort to mating with a pokemon? You're an attractive enough human male, who should be able to mate with another human female?" Explaid the Hatterene, as a surge of guilt travels through out your entire body. You knew she wasn't wrong either, you did plan on fucking that Gardevoir until you drained yourself dry all over it, and then release her back into the wild. You have forgotten that Hatterene have the ability to sense human emotion, and any negative vibes they sense will make them knock you out, giving you a vibe check.</p><p>"Now according to your memories, which I've looked into, while you were unconscious,  and without your permission. You have not once relieved yourself at all since starting your pokemon journey? You where so focused on becoming champion, and working extremely hard, you've neglected your needs entirely! Now may I remind you that although that it is very good working hard to achieve your goals, you should never ignore your own personal needs to achieve them. And there's also no need be ashamed on having  such needs either. I sense in your memories that you really really wanted to mate with a pokemon gym leader named Nessa? Now she was a very attractive female? I'm sure that she would have definitely mated with you, after defeating her in a pokemon battle? There was also another female gym leader that you wanted to mate with  named Bea? She was also very attractive, she probably would have done the same? But there was one human female that I've noticed that you especially lusted for, a human female named Sonia? You really really, wanted her the most..." said Hatterene as her explanation shocks with all the information she knew about you, and your pent up sexual urges. </p><p>"Now I feel that you could've had a chance to mate with any of them. We Hatterene don't understand negative emotion, which is why we attack anything that sends them. I can sense that you have very high value as a human male,  and a pokemon trainer. So why do you feel that you had to try and mate with an pokemon, instead of another human female?" Said the Hatterene as she embraces your head around her faux arm and continues to stroke your hair, like a  loving mother, comforting her child.</p><p>"................."</p><p>"What was that? Insecurity and fear of rejection you say? I dont know what that means?" Said the Hatterene, extending her faux arm and scratching the side of her head, with confusion on her face.<br/>
"Those still must be negative emotions. But that still doesn't change the fact that you still have yet to relieve yourself of all the tension building from within your trousers! Said the Hatterene with a stern look in her eyes.<br/>
"But let me offer a suggestion to you? How about if I help you relieve yourself? That way so you don't force yourself onto a pokemon? We can keep going as many time as you like until you're fully satisfied." Offered the Hatwterene with a small smile on her face.<br/>
"But in return, I want for you to try to mate with another human female, and begin recognizing your own self worth. How does that sound to you human?Would you like that?" Said the Hatterene while winking at you and giving a suggestive smirk across her face.</p><p>"..............."</p><p>"Very well then.....we'll start slowly....." Hatterene reaches slowly for your pants, unzipung them, and pulls out your soft penis, while your head still resting on her lap. You were a little nervous, this was your first time after all.  But Hatterene was so very gentle, so kind, and patient. She begins stroking your soft member slowly, in her soft and  warm, faux hand as it slowly hardens while you lay comfortably on her lap till you were fully erected.</p><p>"My! You certainly are a healthy young human male aren't you? It didnt take long for you to become fully erect? I'm gonna stoke it a little faster then, okay?" Said the Hatterene as she began stroking your penis faster, while still gently grasping it. You couldn't even remember the last time you pleasure yourself, as the Hatterene reminded you. Which is the main reason why you wanted to catch that Gardevoir in the first place. But you didn't mind this at all! Hatterene was so gentle, so generous and loving, you were enjoying every second of this!</p><p>"You know human, you weren't the first male pokemon trainer I've done this with? They were many other male trainers I've seen who try and force themselves on to unsuspecting wild pokemon, or sometimes even their own pokemon." Explained the Hatterene as she continued stroking your cock.<br/>
"So instead, I've offered myself to them many times, in order to stop them from forcing themselves onto pokemon. That usually persuades them?" Confessed the Hatterene as she continued stroking your penis at a nice steady pace. It wasn't long till you came without warning, as you began cumming all over her faux hand!<br/>
"Oh my! That certainly didn't take to long? You've managed to ejaculate quite a lot!" Smiled the Hatterene at you, then you noticed a small amount of your cum had also reached her face, as it slowly drips down from her cheek toward her chin.</p><p>"Oh! I see that you're still fully erect! Even though you've ejaculated so much?  But, oh well? I did promise that we would keep on going till you're fully satisfied, didn't I? In that case, I will use my breast this time! I've noticed you looking at my breast the entire time after you've awaken. Which if I understand correctly, large breasts are pleasing to human males? Even though I quite don't understand it? I can sense that you also happen to love large breast, and mine are fairly large, so this will work out! It makes me happy to know that you're gonna enjoy my breast so much!" Said the Hatterene happily, as she removes your head from off her lap, and gently lays you onto the ground. She stands up and moves to between your legs, and lowers herself down towards your crouch. Without fully removing her top, made up of her fabric like hair, exposing her upper cleavage, she removes only one button, exposing her lower cleavage. That way, her large breast would stay pressed together, like a push-up bra, since she only had one faux arm to work with. She then gently slides your penis in between her enormous breast, which envelopes your entire cock, and then immediately begins grinding her chest against your pelvis, allowing Hatterene to rub and slide your cock between her massive tits.</p><p>"Normally, most of the trainers I've encountered would grab my breast and grind there erections against them, themselves. But since you've neglected to pleasure yourself for so long, I'm more then happy to do this for you, in  my own special way." Explained the Hatterene, while you enjoyed the soft, warm sensation between her incredibly soft breast. You thought to yourself if you would've had a chance with Sonia, this was what you would have wanted her to do to you, which the Hatterene had sense. And if you would had captured that Gardevoir, you would have just made it suck your cock till you came in its mouth. But you would never had thought that you would be receiving a incredble tit-fuck, from a beautiful Hatterene such as this one in front of you, as she smiles the whole time at you while she continues to pleasure you with her breast.</p><p>"I will also be using my mouth now, you're actually quite big enough for me to use both my mouth and breast in the same time. I didn't have many male trainers as big as you are, just only a very few. This is why I said I sensed high value in you? You have a big enough member to satisfy any human female, don't you see? Said the Hatterene with a loving smile across her face, before giving you that blowjob/tit-fuck combo she promised. She then opens her mouth, widely, and then wraps the tip of your penis around her lips, and starts sucking down on it, hard but gently, with her large breast still wrapped around your shaft. </p><p>You couldn't believe the treatment you were getting. Your entire body was filled with bliss and ecstasy, as the Hatterene devoured your entire cock with her mouth and tits, her eyes closed the entire time. The sound of her slurping down on your tip drove you crazy, as she swirls her tongue around your tip, sucking on it loudly, while her pressed together breast, still grinding and rubbing against your shaft. You never thought that you would be experiencing anything like this in your life! Her technique was flawless! The Hatterene continued on like this for another few minutes, until she sensed this time around that you were ready to cum again. She opens her eyes, and looked right at you while she continues sucking on your tip, as you released another load of cum inside her mouth! Her cheeks swelled up with your seamen, and began to overflow through her lips, as her eyes widen in shock, surprised at the amout of cum you've released, which was much larger then before. She pulls away and releases your tip from her lips, but you kept on cumming, as you sprayed her face all over with seamen, while also drenching her massive tits!</p><p>"OH MY! You're ejaculating so much! It's almost like there no end!" Said the Hatterene as you continued cumming all over her face and tits. It had took about almost a whole minute till you've finally stopped cumming, but somehow, you were still fully erect!<br/>
"My my! Even after all that ejaculation, and you're still not fully satisfied!? Its much worse then I've thought? Most of the male trainers who I've relieved in the past were finished after just one or two ejaculations. But you're the first that I may have to help relieve a third time!? That has never happened before? Very well then! I will have to just put your erection inside of me until you're completely satisfied! I don't care if we have to go as many times as it takes!" Said Hatterene as if picks herself up from the ground and then exposes her full breasts to you, which was still covered in your cum, as they jiggled a little. </p><p>This was your first time seeing bare breast fully, you just never thought that the first pair of naked breast you'll see would be from a pokemon? Her breast were a silky white-grayieh color, and her nipples and areola was a hue of lavander and violet. She begin to remove the rest of her clothes, and drops them to the ground. Since she clothes were made from her her hair, it was more like she just removed her plet, which covered  her perfect shaped hourglass body, and missing arms. The only thing she kept on was her large witches hat. She spreads open her legs, positioning herself over your crotch, and exposes her dark purple flower, which was heavily moist and ready to receive your cock. She slowly squats down towards your pelvis, using her faux hand to position and aim your penis correctly before insertion. Finally, she slowly inserts the tip of your penis into her soaking wet flower, and then you hear her actual voice for the first time, groaning, as she inserts your penis inside herself.</p><p>You see her face wince in pain, and her voice groans more, as she continues to slides your cock into her pussy, till she stops about halfway in down your shaft. She then begin moving her her hips, up and down slowly, moaning and groaning now, trying to fit your penis further inside her. You feel the tight warm sensation of her hot and wet, throbbing pussy, as she begins bouncing up and down on your cock, in attempt to try and  fit you even further inside ! You begin moaning in pleasure from Hatterene trying to still trying to shove cock inside her, but you were also enjoying the view of watching her breast bouncing up and down, still covered in your cum, and jiggling all over the place. As her soft moans slowly became louder, while gradually picking up the pace as she finally began enjoying your cock!</p><p>Hatterene continues on trying to fit your cock all the way inside her. Till you finally took initiative, as you place both your hands firmly on her large thighs and pull her hips in downwards, towards your pelvis.  Finally forcing your cock all the the inside her!<br/>
"HAAATTERENE!" She shrieks from the sharp pain of the forceful penatration of your penis, using her real pokemon cry, and then utters a low moan after as the pain subsides.<br/>
"That was not pleasant, human!" The says to you Hatterene, telepathically, in a angry tone.While looking at you with a serious glare on her face, with small tears building in her eyes, holding them back.<br/>
"You've really hurt me! You may not be the first trainer to penetrate me, but that doesn't mean you can force yourself inside me!?" Said the Hatterene to you sternly, and then starts pouting her face. Like a mother scolding her child after they did something wrong.</p><p>"................."</p><p>"Well, alright then......I guess I can forgive you just this once, human. You did just loose your virginity to me after all? I can't say that I blame to for being overly eager...." said Hatterene, forgiving you, and then looking down at your pelvis, which was now attached to hers.<br/>
"But don't you dare do anything like that without my consent again, or I'll throw you into the mouth of a Gyarados! Do you understand?" The Hatterene threatens you with, to keep you in check.</p><p>"..............."</p><p>"Well alright then.....shall we continue where we left off?" Said the Hatterene was a flirtatious smile across her face, as she begins slowly gyrating her hips, riding your cock, and then begins moaning in pleasure using her real voice again. You had finally have fully lost your virginity to a pokemon, which you didn't even have to capture or rape! As Hatterene kept riding your cock, you couldn't help but think about if you would have captured that Gardevoir, if its pussy would have felt as many as the Hatterene's?<br/>
"Still thinking about how you would have mated with that Gardevoir, I see? Well you're certainly a naughty human male, aren't you?" Said the Hatterene after reading your thoughts again, as the continues riding your cock, with a playful, and sensual smile on her face.<br/>
"That's alright human, you were probably looking forward to mating for a while now, have you? That alright too, human. I'll make you forget all about that Gardevoir!" Said the Hatterene, seductively, and she begins riding your cock faster and then starts bouncing on your cock again, as her moans from her real voice escape her lips and echoes through out the cave. You had finally lost yourself in total ecstasy, as your body temperature rises from the intense pleasure of this pokemon's pussy, ready to climax at any moment now, as her moans of pleasure continue fill your ears with bliss!</p><p>"HAT....HAT.....HATTER...RENE!" Moaned the Hatterene, trying to communicate with you in her real pokemon voice. But you couldn't understand what she was saying, as she continues aggressively riding your cock while bouncing!</p><p>"My....my... my apologies human.....!" Moaned Hatterene in your mind, while her face looked totally orgasmic. "I... I just wanted to tell you that I'm..... I'm... ready too.......HATTERENE!!!!!!" the pokemon cried loudly, accidentally breaking her telepathic communication at the last second with her real voice, as she, herself, finally has a orgasm of her own. Allowing you to also unleash your load deep inside of her pussy, and  moan loudly, as both your voices carry over echoing through out the entire cave!</p><p>As both your moans grew quieter and faint. You and Hatterene both began breathing heavily from exhaustion, as her pussy, overflowing and dripping with your seamen, pouring out of her pussy with your penis still inside her. Hatterene didn't speaking at all for almost a whole 5 minutes, as if she was trying to recover from the intense fucking you both had given eachother.</p><p>"I apologize for losing my concentration before, human....." said Hatterene finally speaking telepathically again, with a huge satisfied smile across her face. "Not many male trainers like you, had ever made me come to my own climax often. You're one of very few who can....." Hatterene continued with the same satisfied and sensual smile. "I see that even after this, you're still has hard as a Steelix, even though you finished all over  inside me?" Said the Hatterene, no longer worried about your continuing erection, but instead happy about it. "Like I've said before, human. We can keep going as many as times as you like, as long as you continue to satisfy me too. What do you say to that human? Would you still like that.......?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>